Darkloids
Darkloids are corrupted NetNavis who gave up their souls in exchange for greater powers granted by the Dark Chips and villains from the MegaMan Battle Network and MegaMan NT Warrior series. Description The power of the Dark Chips makes the Darkloids far more powerful than common NetNavis, as well as extremely durable against attacks and they can even resurrect after being deleted. However they are forced to constantly feed on the dark power, until they have gone insane. Due to their intense need for the Dark Chips, the Darkloids serve the role of mercenaries for Nebula who supplies them with the chips. History Battle Network 5 Nebula used the Darkloids to take over various sections of the Net, causing mayhem and creating more Darkloids. Scilab and the Officials put together a team to fight them, beginning a battle for the Net with the Officials going on missions to liberate parts of the Net. With the help of new recruits they gathered along the way, the team defeated all the Darkloids and breaking Nebula's control. However the Darkloids returned and set up SoulNet Servers throughout the Net, which drove both NetNavis and humans insane with negative feelings. The servers were destroyed and all the revived Darkloids fought the team inside the volcano used as Nebula's base, but lost again. However in their final moments, they all summoned the Dark Galaxy, which trapped all the heroes' NetNavi's except Megaman. Megaman attempted to destroy the Soul Net Server, but the Darkloids all appeared from out of the Dark Galaxy to stop him. The rest of his team returned, along with Roll.EXE, GutsMan.EXE, and Glyde.EXE to keep them busy while Megaman dealt with Regal and they presumably defeated the Darkloids again. NT Warrior In the anime series, the Darkloids worked for Nebula under the leadership of ShadeMan.EXE so as to get Dark Chips. However they didn't know the Dark Chips corrupted their data, which would led to their eventual deletion. ShadeMan figured out what was going on, but lost his place as leader to Dr. Regal's NetNavi, LaserMan.EXE, who turned the Darkloids against the vampiric Darkloid. ShadeMan was imprisoned, though BubbleMan.EXE remained loyal to him. The Darkloids continued wreaking havoc for Nebula, only to all be deleted with the exception of BubbleMan. However they were all revived by Dr. Regal to keep the Net Saviors busy, only for them all to be deleted again. ShadeMan was eventually freed by Bass.EXE and tried to have his revenge, but was swiftly destroyed by Regal Cross Fused with LaserMan. However ShadeMan was revived and with BubbleMan at his side, planned to conquer the world so as to remake it into a home for the Darkloids. He was deleted yet again, but not before biting Megaman, transforming him into Dark MegaMan.EXE, who gathered a new team of Darkloids, but they were also defeated. Members * ShadeMan.EXE - (Former Commander) * LaserMan.EXE - (Current Commander) * BubbleMan.EXE * FlashMan.EXE * BeastMan.EXE * DesertMan.EXE * PlantMan.EXE * BurnerMan.EXE * SparkMan.EXE * VideoMan.EXE * BowlMan.EXE * GravityMan.EXE * BrightMan.EXE * SwordMan.EXE * ColdMan.EXE * StarMan.EXE * CosmoMan.EXE * LarkMan.EXE * CloudMan.EXE * BlizzardMan.EXE * Dark MegaMan.EXE * Dark ProtoMan.EXE Gallery dark chip.jpg|Darkloid chips Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Manga Villains Category:Deceased Category:Humanoid Category:Megaman Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Game Bosses Category:Addicts